


Avatar: Spirit Walker

by MissScaryKitty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Drama, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Family Drama, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Sorceresses, Sozin's Comet, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits, Waterbending & Waterbenders, fire lord, slow burn (no pun intended)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScaryKitty/pseuds/MissScaryKitty
Summary: After fighting the Agni Kai against Commander Zhao, Zuko discovers a stowaway on his ship- Ragya the Fire Lord's Oracle. Unwilling to take Zhao's cruelty any longer, Ragya offers her skills to the banished prince, promising she can help him find the Avatar in exchange for safe passage home. However, Zuko doesn't believe in her abilities and wants to be rid of her until Iroh convinces him to let her stay. After all, what harm could one court sorceress do?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Eclipse: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ScaryKitty here. I thought it was about time I wrote an Avatar story :D. A few things to note about Ragya going forwards. She has a deep connection with the Spirit World (like Iroh) and is known as a Spirit Walker. As a result of this unusual connection, she shows symptoms of psychosis. She hears three different voices in her head with distinct personalities that are denoted by bold, italic, and underlined font. These voices are very much a part of her character and add to the experience. Please Enjoy!

** The Eclipse: Part 1 **

****

****

**“Be quick!”**

_“Don’t run!”_

“You can’t look scared or they will stop you.”

_“What does normal look like again? Normal breathing? Normal walking? How do you do that again?”_

The voices in Ragya’s head are loud today- persistent. They break straight through the spirit walker’s own thoughts and shout their will at her only to slink back into the darkness and wait to see what she chooses to do next. Whatever she does, she always disobeys at least one of them. There is never any way to satisfy them all. Never a way to silence them. They are always with her. 

In this moment, she believes that they are trying to help her. But, sadly, they really aren’t doing much but clouding her mind with noise.

She tries to slow her pace around the palace guards, to appear inconspicuous, but the closer she gets to freedom, the harder it becomes. Nothing but an empty courtyard stands between her and the palace gates. Now, in the midst of the eclipse, is her only chance to escape the Fire Lord.

“They will catch you!”

**“You are being stupid. You will be killed.”**

_“If you do not go now, you will be burnt to ash.”_

Ragya pulls the cloak of her traveling clothes around he tighter- red linen trimmed with bits of gold. It is not the lavish purple robes the spirit walker is used to wearing… forced to wear. She is not veiled either. People can now see her face and look into her eyes and see her looking back at them. It is uncomfortable. Her disguise, oddly enough, is appearing like a normal teenage girl. She hopes it is working.

The moon is now fully covering the sun and she knows for certain that Fire Lord Ozai is waiting out the eclipse in his bunker. Azula is busy distracting the Avatar and his friends. And Zuko... she cannot account for him. Still, she doubts he will try and stop her. She hopes he wouldn’t.

Zuko… he had broken something inside her the day he betrayed Iroh… the day he betrayed her. She thought he had finally found peace in the Earth Kingdom, working in his uncle’s tea shop. She thought the three of them could find happiness in their new life in Ba Sing Se. She was wrong.

_“He is lost in the darkness. But that does not mean he cannot escape it.”_

“He needs you!”

**“Don’t say that! He is LOST!”**

_“But not forever. He can still be pulled from the darkness.”_

“You have to save him!”

**“She cant!”**

_“She CAN!”_

**“ZUKO BETRAYED HER!”**

“STOP!” Ragya yells, roughly fisting the roots of her hair between her fingers. Running to the nearest pillar in the massive colonnade, she sinks behind it and shuts her eyes tightly. This cannot happen now, she tells herself, sucking in deep breaths to calm herself. She had to maintain a grip in the human world and resist breaking down- resist the call of the spirits.

She learned time and time again that only Zuko could save Zuko. No matter what she wanted, no matter what the voices told her or what her visions showed her, the spirit walker could not sway the Fire Prince. 

Opening her eyes, Ragya feels grounded enough to stand though she is dizzy and her legs are slightly wobbly. Luckily, from what she can gather, no one had seen her momentary break. She begins to walk out from under the shelter of the grand colonnade and down the wide stone steps leading to the courtyard. There are only a few soldiers scurrying about and none of them pay her any mind as she makes her way towards the gate. They are all too busy running to towards the battle… or running away from it.

One foot and then the other, she told herself as she crossed the massive white stone courtyard. The gates grow larger and larger, dwarfing her until she is finally standing beneath them. One more step and she is free.

Suddenly, she feels a chill run down her spine. Ragya can feel eyes on her.

_“Someone is there.”_

“Please don’t look.”

Ragya slowly peers over her shoulder, her kohl-lined eyes seeking out the source of her discomfort. He is far away, but she can see the dark-haired figure watching her from between two pillars of the colonnade the darkened scar over his left eye. Zuko.

**“Run!”**

“Run!”

_“RUN!”_

She does run- straight out the gate and she doesn’t look back.

Ragya bounds like a jackalope through the lamp-lined streets of the capitol city, through the well-manacured gardens of manor homes and up into the barren hills. She doesn’t stop until she is certain she’s left Zuko and the palace far behind her.

The prince did not yell after her or call the guard on her and it makes Ragya feel somewhat stupid for having felt so scared in the first place. The voices have nothing to say about it, though. Perhaps they had been just as scared as her.

Regardless of what Zuko intended to do, Ragya still has a friend in need of rescuing and she isn’t going to leave the Fire Nation without him.

On the road before her stands a narrow rocky path leading into a circular building carved in the side of a craggy mountain. Capitol City Prison. A terrifying, multistoried stronghold containing the Fire Nation’s most elite guards and the highest profile criminals and traitors. Iroh is being held here. She has to get him out. But how?

Ragya cautiously approaches the imposing wall that circles the prison, running bad plan after bad plan through her head on how to spring the tea-loving retired general from his cell. She really had not thought this through.

“This is impossible,” she muttered, immediately regretting sounding just like Zuko.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the giant doors to the front gate burst open. Rubble and Fire Nation guards were thrown outwards from the opening in the wake of the chaos.

_“A spirit monster?”_

“A regular monster?” 

Ragya takes one shaky step back then two as she watches the dust clear and the source of the blast step forwards and onto the path. Ragya’s face lights up the moment she sees who it is. 

“Iroh! You’re okay!” she cries, seeing the old firebender brush the dust off his threadbare sleeves.

Iroh looks up, meeting her purple gaze and smiles warmly seeing she had come to break him out. 

Ragya wastes no time in running up and throwing her arms around him in relief. As she makes contact, her brow knits in confusion and she pulls away. Hugging Iroh was like hugging a rock. Nothing on the old man budged. Looking like a trained poodle monkey clapping symbols together in a street performance, she taps her hands against his huge arms. 

“Wow. How did you get so ripped?” She asks, cocking her head to the side.

“Days of hard work and dedication… not-to-mention it’s easy to diet in prison. The food is just terrible.”

It does Iroh good when he sees Ragya crack an amused smile. He knows that she too has been a prisoner these past few months. He’s relieved it had not broken her.

“I’m glad you came to find me, Ragya. Is Zuko with you?” He asks, trying to hide the note of hope in his voice.

Ragya averts her gaze, unable to look him in the eyes as she shakes her head. She does not wish to see the sadness she knows is now flooding his heart.

“Come on,” he prompts. “Let’s get out of here.”

Ragya manages a weak nod and the two former traveling companions strike out on another long journey. She does not ask him where they are going. Not right away. But Iroh is the one person in the Four Nations she trusts and so she follows him deeper into the hills, away from their respective prisons. 


	2. Commander vs Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragya get's put into a very difficult position where she needs to chose between her duty to the crown and to her new superior, Commander Zhao. Takes place during Season 1 Ep "Southern Air Temple"

All the soldiers in Commander Zhao’s camp quickly make way for Ragya as she heads to the Commander’s war tent. They don’t do this solely out of respect for her station. The Fire Lord’s mysterious Oracle makes them very uneasy. It has been this way since she first arrived a month ago.

Their fears are not unfounded. Her powers are highly guarded and only to be used for the Fire Lord and a trusted few of his choosing. She is a servant, and the soldiers know this. But they still fear her. There are whispers that she has the ability to walk between worlds and divine the fates of mortal men. Some say she can even alter the future to fit her master’s design.

_“They stare at you as if you are a spirit walking in the mortal world.”_

“They shrink away… as if you are taboo.”

**“As if you are a monster.”**

Ragya ignores the voices in her head as she continues on towards the tent, her bare feet padding lightly on the ground. The voices are only saying things she already knows and Commander Zhao is waiting. He, on the other hand, is not afraid of her and angering him would be a dangerous mistake.

The elegant train of her purple robe drags behind her as she climbs the stairs to the tent. Her Oracle attire borders on lavish, but the way she wears it is informal, relaxed. After all, her only duty in the camp is to lounge around her tent until her powers are needed- which is rare. Most of her days are spent meditating and walking in the spirit world; her last refuge. Her appearance is practically undone if it were not for the purple veil that covers her eyes when she is in public. It is mandatory and acts as a clear reminder that her gift of sight is reserved only for the crown.

_“In this world, you are not free.”_

**“And isn’t this the world that matters?”**

“Your power is not your own.”

_“It’s funny how you’ve grown used to these clothes. You hated them so much and now they’re a part of you.”_

When she pulls back the flap of the tent and steps inside, she notices there are two other people with Commander Zhao. It takes no time at all for her to recognize them and fall to her knee in a deep bow that feigns reverence for the two members of the royal family.

Prince Zuko.

General Iroh.

She says nothing but looks up at the two through her veil. They cannot see her eyes, so she can get away with it. Though her time is spent mainly with non-human creatures these days, it is not lost on her that Zuko has grown up. Iroh… well Iroh has grown too… wider that is. Zuko is the first to speak.

“My father’s Oracle is with _you_?” He asks Zhao incredulously. 

Iroh calmly observes the scene from over his cup of ginseng tea but says nothing. Zhao, however looks quite pleased with himself.

“The Fire Lord has loaned her to me while I carve out more territory in the Earth Kingdom for our great nation.” He tells Zuko. “Her powers have proven to be useful from time-to-time.”

“Prince Zuko, General Iroh,” Ragya suddenly speaks from her kneeling position. She’s not going to let Zhao do all the talking for her. “Your visit is unexpected. How may I be of service?”

Zhao’s head snaps over to her, angry that she dared to speak. A scowl etches itself deep into the lines on his face.

“Get up you fool,” he growls at her. “Do you honestly think I called you here to aid the banished prince and his lazy uncle?”

Ragya slowly, cautiously, rises up but says nothing. This is when she notices the two soldiers in her peripherals, their pikes held at the ready. Something has happened. “There’s been an argument.”

**“Now you’re stuck in the middle of it.”**

_“Whatever he asks you to do, you must be careful. You will have to answer to the Fire Lord for your actions.”_

Zhao begins to arrogantly pace in front of the two exiles. Anyone in the room could see that Zuko’s anger is barely contained. However, Iroh still maintains his expression of serenity.

“Prince Zuko captured the Avatar and then let him escape. Now he is keeping vital information on his whereabouts from me and I need you to get it out of him.”

Ragya visibly stiffens. Zhao wants her to use her powers on a member of the royal family. She is not permitted to do such a thing. And the Avatar…

_“That ripple of power you felt yesterday.”_

**“It blasted you out of the spirit world.”**

“It was him. H-he’s back…” 

_“The Avatar.”_

A day ago, an overwhelming explosion of power violently tore her from her meditation, sending her spirit flying back into her body and across her quarters crashing into the wall. It must have been caused by the Avatar’s awakening.

“How dare you!” Zuko roars at Zhao, standing from his chair. Flames burst from his clenched fists. “This is outrageous!”

His fierce outburst shakes Ragya from her thoughts- her heart stopping in her chest. Even Iroh is looking between the two firebenders with a measure of trepidation.

“Commander Zhao, what you ask is bordering on treasonous,” Ragya quickly informs the commander. Maybe if she can get the commander to back down, she can help them all avoid the scenario where the tent turns into a flaming broiler.

“You will do it. That is an order.” Zhao growls at her, leaving no room for argument.

Ragya stares at the commander, stunned by his unwillingness to see reason. “I cannot interrogate a member of the royal family. Remember, I am a servant to the crown, Commander.” She explains, the steadiness in her voice beginning to waver. Not even her veil could hide her growing concern.

“I have not forgotten. But let me remind you, _Oracle_ , you are in _my_ camp, under _my_ command. You will suffer just as dearly as any one of my soldiers who disobeys my orders.” 

Iroh suddenly breaks his previous silence. “Do you truly think all of this is necessary? We have already told you what happened to our ship. The Avatar is long gone.”

Zhao turns his attention away from Ragya to cast Iroh a cold look.

“Oh, I do, _General_. It was necessary the moment your nephew decided to forgo his loyalty to the Fire Nation and keep the Avatar’s return a secret!” Zhao snaps. He is enjoying every second of this. “Ragya, I order you to proceed.”

Zuko shifts his challenging gaze over to Ragya who is standing stalk still. 

“What are you going to do?”

_“What can you do?”_

**“You will suffer no matter what.”**

Zuko continues to look at Ragya dead on. She feels like his sharp golden eyes can pierce through her veil. They look different now than they did when they were kids- they are hard and fierce.

The prince can see the quick rise and fall of the oracle’s chest and the nervous way she bites at her lower lip. He can tell she is afraid, that she is trying to decide what choice will provide her with the best chance of survival. Him or Zhao. He knows better than anyone what it is like to be thrown into a no-win scenario.

Zuko realizes she is not a soldier or a firebender. Agni, there were days when he’d see her walking around the palace talking to the air beside her, having full-on conversations as if someone were really there. Zhao was threatening a girl who couldn’t fight back. It was cruel and wrong.

“Fine. Do it.” He tells Ragya firmly, making her choice for her. Even now, he is displaying an air of defiance towards Zhao.

“He’s giving you permission?”

**“Why? Why would he do that?”**

Ragya cautiously steps closer to the headstrong prince. She sees Zhao smirking out of the corner of her eye and it makes her blood boil to think he is going to get his way. Iroh is holding his tea and carefully observing her as she reaches out to his nephew with uncertain hands.

“Are you sure?” She asks Zuko quietly. 

“Just get it over with,” he growls, frustrated he’s been put in this situation.

Ragya takes a deep breath and places three fingertips against the armor over Zuko’s heart and three fingers against the hot skin of his forehead. She looks into his golden eyes through the cover of her veil one last time before slipping hers closed. His heartbeat is calmer than most she’s felt when doing this. 

Tapping into memories of a person who resists her is a brutal process. She must act like an invading force, tearing into their mind and bending their soul to her will. Fire Lord Ozai has made her do this multiple times before. She still can’t fully shake the nightmares the experiences have given her. But Zuko, despite his display of hotheaded rage, does not fight her. His aura isn’t the most inviting, but as her spirit brushes against his in a searching sort of way, she’s able to easily dip down and submerse herself into the pool of his memories. She is too scared to poke around too much (she’s already done harm to so many this way) and only takes hold of the one memory she is looking for. 

After a minute of heavy silence, Ragya pulls away from the prince and looks to Zhao.

“Prince Zuko’s ship was heading northwest, back to the Fire Nation when the Avatar escaped. Based on the ship’s heading and the direction the Avatar was last seen flying in, it is most likely that he is going to MiaMael Island in the Earth Kingdom. It is one of three islands along the way to the Eastern Air Temple.” 

Zhao stares Ragya down, weighing her words with suspicion before walking up to the map of the Four Nations on the wall. He traces his finger across the Oracle’s predicted route and finds it does make sense.

“So, the Avatar is trying to put as much distance between himself and the Fire Nation. Coward,” Zhao snorts. “Thank you for your _service_ , Ragya. Hopefully you were able to teach Prince Zuko here a lesson in how to be loyal to his country.”

Zuko, who had been stewing in silence before now, angrily lunges towards Zhao to attack him but is quickly restrained by the two guards Ragya noticed earlier. Zhao continues without missing a beat. “Capturing the Avatar is too important a task to leave to a teenager.”

“Commander Zhao, I’ve been hunting the Avatar for two years now and-“ Zuko argues before Zhao bluntly cuts across him.

“Your search is over, Prince Zuko. Whereas mine is just beginning,” he grins in deep satisfaction at taking claim over the Prince’s one chance at glory. “Keep them here, I’m going to assemble my men,” Zhao orders the guards before striding out of the tent.

Zuko furiously kicks over the small table his uncle was sitting at, sending the tea set crashing to the floor and shattering to bits.

“More tea please,” Iroh calls out, as if it is his only present concern.

By her body posture, Ragya appears to be looking down at the floor. But she is actually looking over at the old general. She’s heard the rumors of his walk in the spirit world and wonders if they are true.

Her gaze then turns to Zuko who is staring back at her. She can’t imagine what he thinks about what she told Commander Zhao. 

“Why did you lie to the Commander?”

**“He will find out and you will be punished.”**

_“What you did was foolish. It will help no one. Least of all yourself. We will all pay deeply for your childish act of rebellion.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand now we pull a Martin Scorsese and jump back to the beginning in the next chapter, starting with the Agni Kai.


End file.
